marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Calvin Zabo's Clandestine Clinic
'''Calvin Zabo's Clandestine Clinic' was the hideout used by Calvin Zabo, where he lived and performed underground surgeries. History Re-Encounter Raina traveled to Calvin Zabo's hideout, where she was taken to Zabo's presence. Raina assured that, despite his thinking that he would never see her again, she had a very important reason to visit him, as she managed to find Zabo's long-lost daughter, handing him a picture of Skye.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Handling the Obelisk Raina returned to the clinic having obtained the Obelisk, tricking S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA into confronting each other in order to take the Obelisk in the confusion. As she admired the Obelisk, Calvin Zabo, cleaning blood from his hands, congratulated Raina for obtaining the item, and ordered her to pick it up. Raina hesitated, fearing the Obelisk would kill her like everyone else who touched, but Zabo convinced her saying they both needed to know the result. touching the Obelisk for the first time.]] With fear, Raina grabbed the item, and instead of transforming her into stone, it glowed with an orange light, displaying a series of symbols. Raina was surprised to see that the item worked, but Zabo clarified that it simply let her live, as there was a difference between that, asking Raina to bring him his daughter in order to show both of them the true meaning of the Obelisk.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Underground Surgery Calvin Zabo was contacted by a criminal nicknamed Deacon in order to perform surgery on his crime partner Brick, who had received a gunshot. As Zabo examined the wound, he saw that if the bullet had struck half an inch lower, it would have killed Brick, so Deacon loaded his gun to kill Big Rick, the one responsible for the wound. Zabo asked Deacon not to draw his gun there, to which Deacon complied because Zabo asked "nicely". Suddenly, a discreet alarm started blaring, and Zabo gave his consent to one of his subordinates to open the door. Raina was allowed to enter, visibly shaken and scared, apologizing for the unexpected visit. Deacon complained for the interruption, as they came to Zabo for discretion; he apologized to them, saying it would only take a moment to deal with Raina. Zabo took Raina to a corner of the room, reminding her he didn't like to be interrupted, and Raina, heavily upset, revealed she needed the Obelisk temporarily until she could make an arrangement with it. Zabo started to get enraged, hoping that Raina had more respect after all the years that had passed since they first met, when Raina was hungry and living in the streets having only the stories her grandmother. Zabo and Raina complained about each other's unfilfilled promises, the promise of making the stories true that Zabo did, and the promise of bringing his daugher to him that Raina did. Zabo asked who wanted the Obelisk, wondering who was able to make Raina afraid. In tears, she confessed it was Daniel Whitehall. The mere mention of his name made Zabo become enraged, grabbing Raina's neck and asking if Whitehall scared her more than himself, becoming extremely violent when she compared him to Whitehall, shouting that he was only a man trying to put his own family back together. Fearing for her life, Raina reminded Zabo that he still needed her; she was the only one who could bring his daughter, and he would surely not want her to see him like that. Seeing himself in a mirror, Zabo released Raina while breaking the mirror with a punch. In a more calmed tone, Zabo said that he was reluctant to hand her the Obelisk, as it was the only thing that would make Skye able to understand everything, including him, and apologized for his refusal of giving it to Raina, even though it meant that Whitehall would torture and kill Raina. Zabo suggested that she go to his office and beg for her life, as maybe Whitehall had become softer with his age. Before leaving, Raina assured Zabo she really wanted to reunite him with Skye, though he nostalgically said that was not her true name. As Raina left, Deacon asked Zabo to finish the surgery, telling him to try to stay calm. This enraged Zabo to the point that he savagely killed both Deacon and Brick.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House Raiding the Hideout Raina revealed the location of Calvin Zabo's hideout, and while Phil Coulson directed his agents to investigate the place, Skye decided to go there alone, hoping to get a glimpse of her father. Skye entered the place, shouting that she was there because her father wanted to meet. However, she was not unarmed, carrying her sidearm in case there was any danger, though the place had already been emptied; so she wondered where her father want. Skye found an image of her father, smiling as he carried her as a baby, in the floor. Coulson located Skye inside the hideout and realized her father had truly been there. Seeing Skye in tears, Coulson tried to comfort her, hugging her after all the revelations she discovered that day, and promised they would find him. Zabo witnessed the whole event from outside the hideout through a hidden camera, getting jealous of Coulson's relationship with her daughter. Lance Hunter entered the room, inappropriately joking about their hug, and informed Coulson that the whole place had been cleared out, but Melinda May was checking the back room. Skye realized that Hunter had been drinking, though he attributed it to just maintaining a cover. May contacted them to check the room she was investigating, where the corpses of two criminals, Deacon and Brick, lied after being savagely killed by Zabo using a scalpel and pure brute strength. Everyone, including Skye, realized that her father was the culprit, and Coulson discovered the cameras that Zabo was using to watch them. Zabo, enraged as his daughter discovered that without giving him a chance to explain himself, called himself a monster, broke the tablet he was using to view the images from the cameras, and departed from the place in his car. References Category:Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations